


Webs & Curls

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Team, And then later for Spider-Man reasons, Chas hasn't been in high school for many years, For Non-Spider-Man Reasons, Gray is Grace, Hero Peter, High School, It's Here To Stay, M/M, MAAAAAAANY YEARS, Match Maker Ned, Moody Gray, New obsession, Prom, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, embrace it, new kid, new ship, they're 16, weird nicknames, weird ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Gray's life was over. His parents were divorced. His brother was off with his boyfriend. And he was starting a new school. Again. He hated everything. And everyone. And then he tripped. And a hero swooped in and saved him.





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> New obsession between a couple writing buddies of mine. So... here! Have a weird crossover. Don't care. I love it.

A groan escaped his lips. A loud, pronounced, drawn out groan. The sound carried in the small space. It was completely uncalled for. So was the low thud of his head against the car window. Over and over. He knew he was being dramatic. Something he never was anymore. Once, he had been. A loud and energetic kid. He'd spent all his time with his nose in books and his hand on a computer mouse. He spouted off facts, annoying and embarrassing his older brother. Zach would have to grab him and hold him back, rolling his eyes and sighing.

But that all changed when he and his brother went to visit their aunt on Jurassic World. The trip itself had been fine. The brothers both had a good time, even if his sullen older brother acted indifferent. What really affected him was the time away from their parents. That had been the real start of it. He'd seen the letters. He'd looked up the names on the envelopes. Different divorce lawyers. He knew what that meant. And he knew what the strategically planned trip had meant. Their parents were getting divorced. His brother said not to worry about it. Have fun. Whatever happened, would happen. It wasn't their fault and there was nothing they could do to change it. And they would always have each other. But when they got home and their dad had moved out...

Four years. Four years of being shipped back and forth. Four years of pretending he didn't hear the petty comments. Four years of pulling back, of hiding, of trying to stay away from the yelling matches. Whichever parent he was with would go to another room. But the apartment his dad rented was small. And his mom's voice tended to carry. And their negativity carried through everything they did together. Meals, shopping, family outings. His brother had escaped it easily. Zach was older. He'd graduated high school and moved to the very island that changed their lives. Leaving him alone with their parents.

"Gray."

He pulled his head away from the window and rolled his eyes. He hated his name. The way she said it. Like she was in on the joke. Like she purposely named him after a color, so that kids could tease him. She probably had. He didn't answer her. He just continued to stare out the window. Glare was a more aptly term. He was glaring at the kids that bounced by.

"Stop being so dramatic." She said.

Gray snorted loudly, more of a scoff. He wasn't being dramatic. His life was just over.

"It's just a new school." She breathed out. "You'll make new friends and... get back into your studies..." She lifted her hand slowly, like she was going to touch him.

Gray caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He flinched back from her, shrinking against the door. His glare was thrown her way. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her to SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! But even he realized that was a step too far. Although what would that really earn him? A grounding? From what? He gritted his teeth against any retort and practically ripped the handle off as he flung the door open. He slipped out without a word to his mother and slammed the door shut with more force than he actually meant. But whatever. He opened the back door and grabbed his backpack.

He knew she was supposed to go in with him. It was his first day. She'd have to finish filling out paperwork and sign forms and talk with the counselor while he sat there listening to them talk about him like he wasn't there and whatever other shit before he could be released. But he wasn't going to wait for her. He slung the bag over his shoulder and trudged across the parking lot. He shrunk in on himself a bit, trying to blend in with the kids around him. He moved with the stream as he curved the lot and flowed up the steps and into the building.

He stopped as he reached the door. Now he felt like the fish out of water, slapped to shore by a hungry bear. Maybe he should have waited for his mom. He pushed the thought away as soon as it appeared. That was stupid. He'd been in enough schools over the last few years. They were all the same. He could find his way to the office. He pulled his backpack forward, holding the straps tighter in his grip. He wasn't nervous. Not at all.

And then he was suddenly on the floor. How the... had he actually tripped over his feet? As he stepped inside the building? For the first time? In front of the stream? What the everloving fuck?

"That was graceful."

Gray looked up as a hand was suddenly in front of his face. Just a hand. Suspended in midair. Looking like it was actually there to help him. Not to shove or punch or taunt. Gray lifted his head higher, his eyes seeking the owner of the hand. The kid was knelt down in front of him, smiling. Gray's eyes were wide as he moved without thinking. He reached out and took the stranger's hand. And was momentarily mesmerized as the stranger straightened up and pulled Gray up with him. He didn't immediately let go of his hand. Instead, the stranger pulled him off to the side, towards a row of lockers and away from the stream.

"First day?"

Gray nodded dumbly.

The kid smiled and let go of his hand. "Don't worry." He said flippantly. "It gets easier. They only torture new kids for the first year."

Gray scoffed at that and looked away. He glanced at the kids around. There was a time when he hadn't been such a recluse. He might have smiled back then, ran straight into the new school, right up to a group of kids and listed the differences in all the types of raptors on Jurassic World and explained how he had personal knowledge. But now, he shrunk back, farther from them and inadvertently, closer to the stranger who'd saved him.

"Hey, I was just kidding." The hero said softly.

Gray turned back slowly. His eyes met those pools of chocolate swirls that suddenly made him feel like Augustus Gloop and he wanted to drown in them. He blinked at that thought and practically jumped back. He'd been standing in the stranger's space, practically swooning against him. That was a new feeling.

But if the absence of air between them for the briefest moment bothered the hero, he didn't show it. He tilted his head for a moment, still smiling. "I'm Peter." He said.

"Gray." His voice came out a hoarse whisper. He hadn't meant it to. It just came out that way, like he had no control over it.

Peter frowned for a moment and leaned forward. "Grace?" He asked. "Did you say Grace?"

Gray opened his mouth to correct him. But his mother was suddenly there, coming up the stairs and heading straight towards him. "Thanks." He mumbled out and pulled away. He weaved to the stream, not looking back, until his mother caught up to him. Then he turned and together, they headed for the office.


	2. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray pouts for a while. Then sees Peter again and meets Peter's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D There! Another chapter! Cuz I got inspired and on a roll! Thanks, Nameless! Also added another chapter, I think. So my plan is 5 chapters for this!

_You okay?_

Gray stared at his phone. He'd been sitting in the office for the last hour. It was getting ridiculous. He really thought just a couple signatures and a meeting with the counselor. He'd been through it before. The struggles with adapting to a new school and if he needed help, the door was always open. Blah, blah, blah. Same old shit, different shitty school. Gray had planned to smile and nod and thank the faceless counselor he'd never see again if he could help it. But the process was taking much longer.

Had his mom not signed him up for classes? Had she even called the school? He thought maybe she had at least done a little research when he learned about it. A quote 'nerd school.' He figured she was trying to get him back to his old self by sticking him in an advanced academia high school. But now it seemed like she just picked the closest school.

She'd been in the office behind a closed door for going on... Gray's eyes flicked to the corner of his phone, checking the time. It was actually closer to two hours. He sighed and typed a reply to his brother. _Mom forgot to call the school._

 _Go easy on her._ Zach texted back. _She's dealing with a lot._

Gray narrowed his eyes, glaring at the text on his phone. Zach was siding with their mom. That really pissed him off. A lot. He knew they had their problems over the years. What brothers didn't? But Zach had always said he'd be there for him. That they always had each other. And now... he was siding with her! Zach was safe on his island with his perfect boyfriend and new job and awesome life that didn't include Gray. He clearly could care less about the misery that was Gray's life.

His fingers hovered over the letters for a moment. _Fuck off._ He typed quickly before he could regret it. He hit the send button and turned off his phone. He shoved the stupid thing in his pocket and leaned his head back. He slouched down in the chair and bumped his head against the wall. Fuck all of this!

He zoned in and out for a while, his mind on his strange hero from that morning. He remembered the way Peter's hand felt. He remembered Peter pulling him across the hall. He remembered the goofy smile and the chocolate eyes and the oddly calm way he felt standing so close to the other kid.

Gray had never really considered what he was before. Gay or straight or something in-between. He never really felt the need to label himself like his brother. Zach had come out that he was gay right after he graduated high school. And then ten minutes later announced he was moving to Jurassic World and dating the much older raptor trainer. Gray didn't really care. Zach was still his older brother, still the same person he'd always been.

But Gray? Gray had never been attracted to anyone, boy or girl. It never really occurred to him before. It never bothered him. He just wasn't anything. Until Peter touched him.

The door to the office opened and his mom and the principle walked out. Gray let out a sigh and stood up. He plastered a fake smile on and started nodding. He shook the man's hand, played up the good student role. His mom watched him, an odd look on her face. But whatever. He just wanted out of there. Just let him go to whatever class he was supposed to go to. Let him walk the halls and search for Peter. Or sneak off and find an abandoned corner of the school and see if he could hack into school's mainframe and find out more about his hero. He'd hacked into his last school, changed a few of his grades.

When he was finally released, it was lunch time. He was given a class schedule, a map of the school, and a locker number. And pointed towards the cafeteria. His mom had tried to hug him. And he turned and ran. He didn't care. What could she do? Ground him? That had no effect on him anymore. Ground him to his room? Fine. Whatever. Ground him from TV? Fine. Whatever. Ground him from the computer? Take away his phone? Whatever. He didn't care. He had Zach's old laptop she didn't know about. And a tablet grandma had given him for his birthday a couple years ago. He was pretty sure she didn't know where he hid all his electronic gadgets. And if she went as far as to change the Wi-Fi password? He was the one who set it up anyways. He'd just hack it. She wasn't smart enough to _really_ ground him.

He dropped his backpack in his newly acquired locker. He folded up the schedule and map and shoved them in his pocket. Then with a sigh, headed down the hall towards the cafeteria. He could hear the voices before he even got close. Happy, joyous kids, hanging out with friends and laughing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and wished he could just disappear. He didn't really want to be there. He let out a sigh as he stopped just inside the door.

"Grace!"

Gray looked up, his eyes scanning the crowded room. A few kids looked his way. But just as quickly, they looked away. All except one. Who was waving wildly. Gray couldn't help but smile. Just as goofy as the waving kid had done this morning, he was sure. Gray looked at the floor for a moment cleared his throat. He wiped the smile from his face and headed across the room, fighting the urge not to run. It was weird, these new feelings.

Peter was smiling as Gray walked over. He was sitting next to another kid, the two of them by themselves at the end of a longer table. The other kid was leaning towards Peter, speaking in hushed tones. Peter glanced over at him and frowned, shaking his head. "No, Ned!" He hissed.

Ned frowned and let out a whine. "But I wanted to talk about that fight last night..." The larger kid said. "You didn't tell me how it ended! I saw it on the news this morning..."

"No!" Peter hissed under his breath and looked back at Gray, smiling again. "Sit with us?"

Gray glanced at the other kid. And wondered just exactly who this other kid was, so close to his hero. And that was another weird feeling, a jealous curiosity.

"This is Ned." Peter explained. "My best friend." He added quickly, as if he somehow knew Gray needed to hear that. "He's cool. Well he thinks he's cool."

Ned smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I'm the coolest."

Gray pulled out a seat and sat down across from them. "That's why you're sitting by yourselves." He mumbled. "Too cool for everyone."

Peter let out a laugh, nodding his head. "Yeah, that's totally us. Too cool for all the cool kids. So we sit all alone."

"Excuse me..." Ned said, turning to Peter. "But what did you call him?" He asked, pointing at Gray.

"Grace." Peter said. "That's his name. We met this morning."

"Grace." Ned repeated.

Gray let out a sigh. He leaned back and crossed his arms. His name wasn't Grace. But it might as well be. It would be just as stupid as his real name. But... he had sort of liked when Peter said it.

Ned shook his head quickly and held up his hands. "No offense, dude." He said quickly. "Just wanted confirmation."

Gray shrugged and looked down at the table. "You can call me Grace." He said softly. "Better than my actual name."

Peter leaned forward on the table, a curious look on his face. "What's your real name?" He asked softly.

Gray glanced up to meet Peter's gaze. He got the feeling that the other kid really did want to know. And not for future teasing reasons. He swallowed and looked down at the tabletop again. "Gray." He mumbled softly.

"Wow." Peter leaned back, smiling again. "You must really hate it. You keep mumbling it. No wonder I misheard."

Gray dropped his arms to the table and shrugged.

"Okay." Peter said, nodding. "Grace it is."

Gray looked up at him, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Grace." Ned tilted his head a bit.

"Yes!" Peter snapped, turning to his friend. "That's what he told me his name was this morning. Grace. Right after he tripped over his feet."

"Oh." Ned smiled and nodded. "Graceful. I get it."

"Nothing to get." Peter said. "It's his name."

"Whatever, dude." Ned continued on, smiling. "It works. So new then? First day?"

Gray watched the two of them bicker oddly back and forth. He was the topic and usually he hated when people talked about him like he wasn't there. He hated when his parents did it. But something about the odd friendly banter, he found he actually liked. When they both turned to look at him, Gray nodded quickly. "Yeah. We... just moved here." He said softly. "My mom... forgot, I guess, to call the school."

"What's your schedule?" Peter asked. Gray leaned back enough to pull the folded paper from his pocket. Peter leaned across the table and grabbed it from him, their fingers touching again. They seemed to linger for a moment longer than necessary before Peter was back in his seat. He unfolded the paper and Ned leaned over his shoulder to see. Peter pulled out a pencil and started scribbling on the paper, without asking or pausing.

Ned pointed at something on the paper. "That one, too."

Peter shook his head. "I'm not in that class."

Ned leaned back a bit and threw up his arms. "I am! What? I don't matter."

Peter wrinkled his nose and shook his head quickly. "No. You don't."

Gray leaned back in his seat, watching the friends bicker once again. They moved from the importance of Ned's Peter-less class to the teachers. Which ones were jerks and which ones were pushovers. Then to the classes and where they were. Gray pulled out the folded map and Ned grabbed that and Peter's pencil and started his own scribbling. Gray didn't get a word in edgewise the rest of the lunch break. He didn't really care. He actually felt comfortable about them. For the first time in years, it felt nice to be around kids his own age.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is an ass and Gray has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D Chapter 3! Eee! Poor Gray!

That first week, Gray pretty much followed Peter - and by extension, Ned - around like a lost puppy. He didn't talk much but he hung on Peter's every word and laughed at all of Ned's silly jokes. Ned tried to get him to talk. He tried to ask questions but Gray would give one word answers or just shrug his shoulders. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them, to open up to them. He just didn't know how to anymore. But he was comfortable around them. He felt like he had friends again. And he liked that feeling. It had been a long time.

Gray picked at his lunch. He'd eaten as much as he wanted. But he really wasn't hungry. He was sitting beside Peter. But his eyes were on the table and he was slouching in his chair. The academic decathlon team was sitting with them. MJ was across from Peter, spouting off questions to the other members. No one was paying attention to him. He was mostly okay with that. He didn't mind being overlooked and ignored. But lunchtime had become his favorite time of day, sitting next to Peter and listening to him and Ned bicker about nonsense.

"That's wrong, Flash." MJ said sternly. "Not even close. Who knows the correct answer?"

No one answered right away. Peter leaned into Gray's space, bumping into his shoulder lightly. "Why don't you ask Gray? He's pretty smart." It was one of the few times Peter had said his real name. It sounded weird in Peter's voice, like it wasn't really Gray's name.

MJ turned to look at him expectantly. "Well?"

Gray blinked for a moment. He honestly hadn't been paying that much attention. "Sorry... can you repeat the question?"

MJ glanced down at the workbook. "One of this author's plays begins with a farmer riding a dung beetle into heaven."

"Aristophanes." Gray answered in a soft voice.

They all looked at MJ. "Correct." She said with a nod.

Flash shook his head and waved his hand. "No. That doesn't count. It's not math or science."

MJ didn't look over at him. "Everyone has to be well rounded." She said.

Flash shook his head again. "Ask him another one."

MJ glanced down at the sample question guide again. "Which philosopher declared 'God is dead'?"

"Friedrich Nietzsche." Gray answered again.

"What county's capital is Wellington?"

"New Zealand."

She flipped to a new page and started at the top. Question after question she asked. Each time, Gray answered, barely taking a moment to think. And each time, he was right. "Name the constellation representing an archer." MJ asked, looking up from the paper.

"Sagittarius." Gray answered once again.

"That one was easy!" Flash snapped, slapping his hand down on the table in an overly dramatic manner. "That's not fair!"

MJ threw a glare Flash's way. "That was the last question." She stated frankly. "He answered every question in the new sample guide. Correctly." She added with a sly smile.

Flash glared at Gray and leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arms. "He cannot have my spot!" Flash said loudly. "I am not being bumped back to an alternate. Give him Penis Parker's spot. He never shows up anyways."

"That's not your decision!" MJ snapped back, her voice rising. "He's smarter than you!"

"He is not!" Flash snapped.

MJ rolled her eyes. "He got them all right."

Flash shook his head. "Doesn't mean anything. You didn't ask me any!"

"Because you got one wrong!"

Gray's eyes widened. What were they talking about? The team? He didn't ask to be on the team. He didn't want to be on the team. And he didn't want to be the cause of a fight. He suddenly flashed back to 4 years ago. He was 12. Right after his dad moved out. It was parent's day at school. And they both showed up. He wasn't sure why or how. He hadn't told either of them because he didn't want them there because he knew what would happen. But they had shown up. And stood in the crowded cafeteria. And screamed at each other. That was the first time he ever had a panic attack. And now, sitting in the cafeteria, surrounded by Peter's friends, he was terrified of another one.

"Excuse me." Gray mumbled as he jumped up. And then he bolted, practically running for the door. He didn't look behind him, didn't stop at his name being called. He didn't stop until he made it outside to the parking lot. He didn't see any of the teachers he ran past. He didn't see anything until he pulled up at the first row of cars. He took a deep breath. In and out. In and out. Everything was okay. He bent over for a moment, taking another deep breath. Everything really _was_ okay. Or... it had been fine. Everything had been going so good! Hanging out with Peter and his friends! Why'd he hand to ruin it by freaking out? Why was he such a fuck up?

He paced back and forth, his feet stomping a little louder on the pavement than necessary. But it felt good. Grounding. That was where Peter found him a few minutes later. Gray stopped immediately when he saw him. He sucked in a breath and held it.

"Hey." Peter said softly, stopping a few feet from Gray. "You... okay?" He asked awkwardly.

Gray breathed out and turned away. He was beyond embarrassed. He was mortified. And he really didn't want Peter to see him then. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Grace?"

That name stopped him. He felt Peter behind him, felt him in the air around him. Gray took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Peter shrugged and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Nothing to be sorry for. Flash is an ass." He said with a smile. "You got the spot, if you want... on the team."

Gray shook his head. "I don't wanna cause a fight."

Peter let out a laugh. "That's just Flash being Flash. Loud and obnoxious. Everyone voted. You're way smarter and faster with the draw than him."

Gray shook his head again.

"Come on!" Peter said, a slight whine in his voice. "It's fun! We have a meeting tonight after school."

Gray turned away again.

Peter frowned. "Grace..."

Gray tilted his head back, turning his eyes to the sky. Was he really going to start crying? Now? At school, in front of Peter? He'd really thought he was over the crying. "I don't like being the center of a fight... my parents... used me for years during and after their divorce, as the subject of a lot of screaming matches. It made me miserable! And Flash and MJ... I know they didn't mean it... but it sent me back to being 12 and hearing them screaming... and I thought I was gonna have a panic attack... I had to get out of there."

"Grace..." Peter said the nickname softly, barely a whisper. Then he stepped closer and reached out to touch the other boy's shoulder.

Gray snapped back, spinning around to face Peter. The tears stained his face, he could feel them. And he was mortified. And angry. He stepped back and rubbed at his eyes. "Damnit!" He said, his hands shaking. "Fucking crying at school." He mumbled.

Peter ran a hand through his hair and looked away for a moment. "It's okay." He said, his voice barely a whisper. "Everyone has their own stuff. My... parents died when I was younger." Peter said slowly. "I was pretty much raised by my aunt and uncle... and then my uncle died... and it's just me and aunt May now."

Now Gray felt like a real ass. Here he was, whining about his divorced parents. And Peter had lost so much in his short life! At least Gray still had both of his parents. Even if they couldn't be in the same place or talk to each other. They were at least still alive. "Shit." He breathed out. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

Peter shrugged and kicked at the ground. "Everyone has their own shit. It's okay to freak out sometimes. It's okay to feel."

Gray bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the pavement. Maybe it was. Maybe he knew that, deep down. But he still hated the idea of breaking down in front of his hero.

"But you should really join the team." Peter continued on. The hope was back in his voice. "It really is fun."

Gray let out a sigh. "Can I think about it?"

"Hey!" Ned called loudly, walking across the lot towards them. Both turned to look at him. "MJ sent me to tell you she's kicking Flash's ass the next time he picks on anyone on the team. And that Gray's on the team."

"Grace." Peter corrected.

Ned shrugged. "Whatever. We're meeting tonight after school and she wanted to know if you can stay."

Gray glanced at Peter. "So that's a no on the thinking about it."

"You can say no." Peter said.

Gray sighed and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and was bombarded by notifications of texts and voicemails. All from his brother. Gray turned slightly and took a couple steps away. He really should call his brother. He knew that. He should apologize. Or call Zach an ass. Both seemed like viable options in his head. He quickly hit his mother's number and put the phone to his ear.

Ned checked his watch. "Uh... we'll be late to class if we stand out here much longer."

Gray nodded as his mother answered the phone. "Hey mom."

"Gray?" She sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly. "I uh... I sorta joined the academic decathlon team and there's a meeting after school tonight."

She was silent for a moment. "You... joined a team?"

"Yeah. Can I go?"

She sighed. "I work the late shift tonight. I can't pick you up."

"I forgot you worked..." He honestly had.

Peter stepped closer, not even looking ashamed for listening. "You can come back to my place with me and Ned. Aunt May can give you a ride later. Or we can take you home right after."

"Gray, who's that?" Karen asked over the line.

"My friend Peter." He answered.

"Friend?"

Gray rolled his eyes. Was it really that unbelievable that he made a friend? He let out a sigh turned away from Peter and Ned again. He cupped his hand around the bottom of his phone and whispered into it. "I can make friends!"

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it that way." She said softly. "I just... you haven't said anything."

"Class!" Ned said loudly.

"Class is about to start." Gray said quickly.

"You're friend can take you home?"

"Yes." Gray said.

"Alright." She said lightly. "Just promise me one thing."

Gray let out a sigh. "What?"

"Call your brother."

Gray rolled his eyes again. "Fine. I'll call Zach later. I promise."

"Alright, honey. Have fun with your friends. I love you."

Gray quickly pulled his phone away and shoved it in his pocket. "She said yes."

"Good. Can we go now?" Ned asked, already backing up.

Peter smiled and let out a laugh. "Better get moving Ned." He glanced at Gray and winked. "You're gonna be late." He took off running.

"No fair!" Ned called after him.

Gray smiled as he raced past Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little idea has sorta taken over my mind. I have no clue anymore how long it's gonna be. It keeps adding to itself.


	4. New Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned puts his foot in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D I like this chapter.

Gray sent a quick text to Zach. He would call, like he promised his mom. Just later. Much later. Or maybe tomorrow. Mom had never given him a time frame. She simply said to call. And that didn't specify a time. He could call next week and still maintain his promise. _Mom said I had to text you if I wanna do something._ He typed it quickly and hit the send button. They were leaning against a row of lockers, waiting for Peter. It was almost time for the meeting, Ned had said, and Peter still wasn't there. Gray idly wondered about Flash's comment, about Peter missing meetings. If it was a normal occurance, was the team something Gray was interested in? If it were so boring or something that Peter hardly showed up. Or maybe Peter was just too busy.

"Whatcha doing?" Ned's nose was suddenly very close to him, looking over his shoulder.

Gray locked his screen and turned it towards Ned. "This is a cell phone, Ned." He said in a very serious tone. "It lets you communicate with people. The first one was made in 1973 by Motorola. The thing was huge but pretty unpractical. It didn't become more readily available until 1983." Gray glanced down as his phone pinged with a text message. His brother hand sent a response. _You're supposed to call._

"Nifty." Ned said with a straight face.

Gray glanced sideway at the prying head and smiled. He liked Ned, too. Happy to count him as a friend.

"Did you call Zach?" Ned asked.

Gray let out a laugh. "You are way too nosey."

"Who is Zach?" Peter asked, suddenly on his other side.

Gray pushed away from the line of lockers and turned back around towards them. "My brother."

Peter nodded slowly. "Cool."

Gray shrugged and glanced at his phone again. Yeah, he was supposed to call Zach. Part of him actually wanted to. He should apologize. Or let Zach apologize. "We're kinda fighting... I think."

"You think?" Ned repeated.

"He pissed me off." Gray said, shoving the phone in his pocket. "I told him to fuck off and haven't answered his calls or texts since."

"Harsh, bro." Ned said, shaking his head.

Gray shrugged again. "I repeat... he pissed me off."

Ned glanced at Peter. "Don't piss off Gray. He'll cut you off."

"Grace." Peter corrected, pushing away from the lockers. The hall was pretty empty then, just a few last minute stragglers. "Come on, we'll be late."

"I'm sorry." Ned said, shaking his head. "I just can't do it."

"What?" Peter frowned, glancing at him.

Ned turned to Gray. "Call you Grace. It feels weird cuz you're a dude." Ned paused for a moment. His eyes widened suddenly. "Wait... you are a guy, right? You're not like... transitioning one way or another, right?"

Peter's mouth dropped open. "Ned!"

Ned continued on talking. "Cuz that's totally cool with me dude... or... whatever you are! I swear!"

Peter waved his hands in front of his friend. "Ned, please shut up and pull your foot from your mouth."

"I'm just being honestly!" Ned said defensively. "And if he is, I don't wanna offend him!"

Peter shook his head. "This whole conversation is pretty offensive,"

"You can't decide that. Only he or she can." Ned said, pointing to the thus silent Gray. "Or it? Them?"

Gray looked from one to the other. Both had turned to look at him and were waiting, expecting some grand answer or revelation or something. In the middle of the hallway. At school. Gray blinked for a moment. Then suddenly, he burst out laughing. The sound vibrated out of him and he actually shook with the movement. He hadn't really laughed, not like that, for years. Not since before. And it felt good. Really good. He leaned forward for a moment, his hand on his leg, and struggled to breathe.

"Grace?" Peter stepped closer, concern in his voice but a weird cautious smile on his lips.

"Dude! You okay?" Ned asked.

Gray sucked in a breath and was seized by a coughing fit. A pair of straggling kids in the hall had stopped to stare. One of them mentioned the nurse and Gray quickly shook his head and held up his hand. He took another deep breath and coughed again. Peter stepped closer and Gray felt a hand on his back. He breathed in again and straightened up. He touched his chest for a moment, breathing deeply. Oddly, he actually felt... lighter. Like a simple laugh lifted a weight off his shoulders. The thought sounded silly in his head. But it was there. He felt lighter. Or the increased coughing forced too much blood to his brain and he was getting dizzy. His legs felt weak and he stumbled for a moment.

Peter seemed to read his thoughts and stepped closer. He moved his hand to Gray's shoulder and his other he placed on Gray's waist. "Grace." He whispered the name.

"Nurse?" Ned said, already backing up. "She might still be here."

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, hurry."

"No!" Gray said, his voice shaking a bit. "No. I'm good. I'm... good..."

"Grace, we should get the nurse." Peter said.

Gray straightened up a bit more. Peter was touching him. Peter was still touching him. And that made him feel just as light headed. "I'm fine. I swear. Just... can we sit a minute?"

Peter nodded quickly and pulled him across the hall towards a bench. Peter was practically carrying him, Gray noticed. Just like a real hero, sweeping him off his feet. He wondered how strong his hero was? Peter set him down and sat down beside him. Peter kept his hand on Gray's shoulders. "Better?"

Gray's eyes dropped to his lap. And where Peter's leg was pressed solidly against his. Again, he felt dizzy. This time, he was certain it wasn't the coughing fit. He swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Peter pressed again.

"Yeah." Gray breathed out.

"Peter?" Ned caught up to them.

"He's fine." Peter answered.

Ned glanced at Gray. "Really?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm fine!" He snapped a little louder than he meant to. "I just... uh... laughed too much."

Peter blinked at him. "You laughed too much." He repeated.

Gray shrugged. "Laughed too much, coughed too much, got dizzy. Simple. Thought you were smart?" Gray asked, tiling his head and smiling.

Peter slowly smiled and nodded. "Okay." He pulled his hand away and let it drop to his lap. But his body was still pressed close to Gray. He looked at Ned and shrugged. "He's fine."

Ned shrugged as well. "Guess so. Though we never actually established he."

Peter leaned forward a bit, his elbows on his knees. "No we didn't... but that line of questioning led to a weird laughing slash coughing fit. So... no. If it's gonna happen again, then we don't need an answer."

"Yes we do!" Ned insisted. "I want to be politically correct, not offensive."

"I'm a guy." Gray interrupted. "Born and raised."

"That's cool." Ned said with a nod.

"You can call me Gray." Gray continued with a shrug. "It's my name."

"Cool." Ned nodded again.

Peter tilted his head to the side. "I like Grace."

Gray smiled and looked down at the floor.

Ned blinked at them. Then rolled his eyes and turned around. "We should really get going. MJ's gonna kill us already for being late."

"Yeah." Peter stood up and turned around. He held out his hand to Gray and Gray took it with without thinking.

Gender was something Gray had never questioned about himself. Something he never really even thought about. He was a boy. He felt like a boy. He liked being a boy. There was the time when Gray was around six or so years old, he put on one of his mother's way too big dresses and played with her makeup. But he barely remembered it. Zach occasionally reminded and teased him. He'd been the one to find his younger brother all decked out. But one childlike foray into cross-dressing didn't mean he was a girl. Sure, he let Peter call him Grace, a very feminine nickname. But that was still a rather new development. And he liked it. Though honestly, he'd let Peter call him whatever he wanted, just as long as his lips were doing it.

He glanced at Peter out of the corner of his eyes. MJ was asking him a question. Peter smiled as he answered. Gray thought about Peter, thought about the short time they'd been friends and about all the new weird feelings. He knew he was attracted to the other boy. He definitely had a crush on him. But if Peter was into girls-which Gray figured he was-Gray couldn't imagine changing himself so drastically to be with him. Gray bit his lip for a moment. No, he definitely wanted to do gay things with his new friend. Since the moment he met him. Since the second he heard Peter's voice and looked up into his eyes.

Gray blinked and shook himself. He looked away quickly. Being caught gawking would be bad. He really should have been listening and paying attention to things other than the way Peter's nose wrinkled a bit when he mulled over a question and the way his whole face lit up when MJ said he was right and the way the muscles in his neck twitched when he turned his head to smile at Gray.

Gray had it bad. Not that he had any references for having it, never having had it before. But he knew it had it. He was clearly distracted. Extremely distracted. The whole meeting. But he still only missed one question that was directed to him. Flash had jumped up at that, actually fist pumping the air and letting out a loud whoop. MJ snapped at him, scolding and embarrassing him when he couldn't give the right answer. Peter did, seconds later, a lopsided smile on his face. And as Gray listened to Peter answer, he realized he knew that as well.

Just... distracted. If he were going to be on the team and participate in the tournaments, he really needed to practice not staring at Peter. Not thinking about Peter. Not imagining the other boy's hands on him again, his fingers touching Gray's skin without clothes in the way. His eyes widened a bit. That last thought was a bit too much. At least when he was with said hero-crush-friend. At school still. Waiting in the parking lot. For Peter's aunt to pick them up. He felt his face heat up and he looked down at the pavement. Pavement was good.

Ned was going on about the calculus homework. On and on and on. Gray breathed out and tried to focus on that. Math. Math was easy. And for once, Peter was being uncharacteristically quiet. Gray turned to Ned, giving him his full attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! This was NOT the intended spot to stop at. But... it just... keeps... getting... longer! Nameless! Really! Stop encouraging me!


	5. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray feels a bit out of place.

May had been a lot younger than Gray had anticipated. Gray really had no clue why he was expecting some older, grandmotherly woman. Someone with wrinkles on her face and gray in her hair. Peter had said she was his aunt. She certainly didn't look old enough to be raising a teenager. She climbed out of the car, wearing shorts and a tank top. Very non-grandmotherly. She was smiling brightly as she stepped closer to Gray. "You must be Grace."

Gray's eyes widened slightly. She knew him. Enough that she knew Peter's nickname for him. How did she know him?

"I've heard so much about you!" May kept on talking. "Peter has not stopped talking about you all week!"

Gray glanced at Peter. Peter? Peter hadn't stopped talking about him?

"Aunt May!" Peter gasped.

She smiled and stepped closer to Gray again. She lifted her arms. "You give me a hug." She didn't wait for an answer or permission. She didn't give Gray time to react or duck back. She pulled the kid into a tight hug. She released him just as quickly and stepped back. She tilted her head to the side and reached up to tug at a lock of Gray's hair. "Cute little curls."

"Aunt May!" Peter whined louder. "Please! Get in the car!"

She let out a laugh as she pulled her hand back. "I'm embarrassing him." She whispered, leaning a bit closer to Gray.

"Yes. You are." Peter said flatly.

She smiled again and patted Gray on the shoulder. "You're a cutie."

"Car!" Peter snapped again. "Please!"

May laughed again and turned. "Alright boys. Everyone in." Gray slipped in the back seat with Ned. Peter slouched a bit in the front seat, pouting. Aunt May didn't stop talking the whole time she was driving. "Grace, you're mom's at work tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, nodding his head.

"I burnt the lasagna." She said.

Peter looked over at her. "Again?"

She ignored him and glanced in the rearview mirror at Gray. "You like pizza?"

Gray nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

May's nose wrinkled for a moment. Then she continued. "Any allergies?"

Gray shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Meat lover's okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good" She smiled. "You're staying for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, Grace." She slowed the car and pulled to a stop in the parking lot. She turned it off, unbuckled her seatbelt, and actually turned around in the seat to look at Gray. "If you're coming to my home, you're going to call me aunt May. No more of this ma'am stuff. It makes me sound old. Or you're going to eat your pizza outside in the car."

"Aunt May!" Peter exclaimed.

Gray blinked for a moment. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped open. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He couldn't quite tell if she was serious.

Ned leaned towards him. "She's serious, dude." He whispered.

"Yes... aunt May." Gray said softly.

"Or just May." She added quickly. "If the aunt part weirds you out."

Gray nodded again. It was a bit weird maybe. He had an aunt he really didn't have the best relationship with. He couldn't imagine being in Peter's situation. What if his parents had died? There was no way aunt Claire could have raised him and Zach. Maybe hire someone to do it. Maybe send them money. He could imagine Zach doing it. If their parents had died within the last few years, yes. Zach would have taken care of Gray. Gray blinked and focused back on May. That was a weird line of thoughts. But if it made her happy and she let him hang out more with Peter, he'd do anything she asked. "I'll remember that." He said softly.

"Yo May." Ned said, unbuckling himself. "His name's really Gray."

"Gray?" May repeated, glancing back at Peter. "I thought it was Grace.

"It's sort of a nickname." Peter said with a shrug.

Ned leaned forward. "You thought his actual name was Grace?"

May turned back to Ned and shrugged. "Yes, Ned, I did."

Ned shook his head slowly. "What boy's name could Grace possibly be short for?"

"I don't know." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure there's one. Alright. Everyone out." She said, opening her door. They all filed out behind her.

"There's not, May." Ned shook his head again.

"Grayson." She said after a moment as they headed inside.

Ned shook his head. "No, Gray could be short for Grayson. Not Grace." He turned to look at Gray. "Your name's not Grayson, right?"

Gray shook his head. "No." Though it would have been an improvement.

"What about..." May paused for a moment. "Gracel?"

Ned shook his head. "That's not a name."

"Gracelynn?"

"That's a girl's name." Ned said.

May tilted her head to the side. "Graceston?"

"May." Ned sighed. "Give up. There is no boy's name that can be short for Grace."

She turned towards Gray and smiled. "Well I don't care. I'll call ya Grace."

Gray smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay."

"Now..." She pointed towards the kitchen table. "Homework while I order the pizza."

"Yes aunt May." All three said together. They sat down at the table, opening back packs and pulling out books. They hammered through their homework quickly, finishing a few minutes before the pizza arrived. Peter grabbed the pizzas from the delivery guy and brought them into the kitchen. Ned started cleaning the table off. Gray moved to help, putting all their stuff away.

Peter opened the top box and reached for a piece. May appeared behind him and swatted his hand away. "Get a plate!" Peter laughed and turned for the cabinet. He grabbed out a stack of plates and set them on the counter. Gray sat back and watched everyone as they ate. They smiled and laughed and shared playful jabs. May asked about school and the academic decathlon meeting. She asked Ned about his parents and his little sister's ballet recital from the past weekend. Peter asked her about work and Ned asked her about their neighbor that kept flirting with her.

It was all... too normal for Gray. He thought his family had to have been this once. This happy and laughing over a meal. But even before the divorce, what he could remember, they ate in silence or in different areas of the house. Yeah, he had two parents and a brother. But Peter.. he had a family.

"What about you, Grace?" May asked suddenly, looking at him.

Gray glanced at the table and shrugged. He really wasn't sure what she was asking. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't been paying attention for the last several minutes.

"Peter said you just moved here?" She prompted.

Gray nodded quickly.

"Parents, siblings, or..." She trailed off.

"Divorced." Gray said softly. "Older brother. But he moved out a couple years ago. It's just me and mom. Dad stayed behind."

"You get to see him a lot, your dad?"

Gray shook his head. "He and mom... can't really... exist together. It's better for everyone if they aren't in the same state."

May made a soft, humming noise for a moment and tilted her head to the side. "Your mom, she work a lot?"

Gray shrugged a bit. He wouldn't really call it a lot. She just usually worked odd hours and it left him home alone a lot.

"You guys settling in okay?" May continued on.

"Aunt May!" Peter snapped suddenly.

Gray nodded his head again quickly, trying his hardest not to squirm.

"That's enough. Please!" Peter whined.

May ignored him and leaned across the table towards Gray. "You need anything, honey, you let me know. Your mom, too. Us single moms of teenage boys, we need to stick together." She glanced at Peter. "You make sure to give him my number."

Peter nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She stuck her tongue out at him before looked back at Gray. "Alright, Grace. You let me know when you want a ride home."

Gray shook his head. "I can walk. It's not too far."

"You let me know when you want a ride home." She repeated a little more sternly. "Peter, clean up and put the leftovers away. I'll be down in the laundry room."

Peter nodded and stood up. He grabbed the pizza box. Gray watched him for a moment. He wanted to help. He felt like he should. Gray stood up quickly. He grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. Peter moved in beside him and turned the water on. Ned announced that since he clearly wasn't needed with the clean up, he totally needed to check the TV. "I should make sure it's still working." They all laughed.

And again it struck Gray as weird. Before the divorce, he didn't really have many friends. He was too energetic and smart for the other kids. And got bullied for his name. After the divorce, he got real quiet and moody, he guessed. Sure, there had been a couple other kids over the years. Strictly school friends. He couldn't remember ever being invited to a kid's house. Or inviting one over to his. Maybe he never had a friend before. Maybe he didn't know how friends and families worked. That was a fucked up and depressing thought. He needed something else to concentrate on.

The dishes were washed, dried, and put away. They headed into the living room, where Ned was sitting on the floor, mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV.

"I'll be right back." Peter said suddenly, backing up. "I gotta make a call."

"Who?" Ned asked.

"A friend..." Peter answered slowly.

"Friend?" Ned repeated, frowning. "Who?"

"Karen."

Ned looked lost. "Who's Karen?"

Peter's mouth fell open. "Ned... Karen... Karen Suit..."

"Suit..." Ned's eyes slowly widened. "Oh! Yeah! Tell her I said hi!"

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head as he darted down the hall. Gray watched him disappear and turned to Ned. "Karen Suit?" Gray repeated slowly , looking back at Ned.

Ned turned back to the TV. "Yeah. A friend who... moved away last year.

Gray glanced down at the floor. Peter had a friend named Karen, who moved away, that he needed to go call. That wasn't weird or anything. Why did that seem weird or something? Gray didn't have long to think about the weirdness or not of it. Peter came back just a few moments later.

"What'd Karen say?" Ned asked. "Anything exciting?"

Peter shook his head quickly. "All quiet."

Ned nodded. "That's cool."

Peter flopped down on the couch and then he rolled until he was upside down, his legs over the back and his head hanging off the seat. He couldn't have been comfortable, hanging upside down like that. But he looked like he was. Gray hovered near the couch. Peter looked up at him, smiling. "Sit."

Gray sat down on the edge of the couch, as far from Peter as he could. "Uh... Flash said something..."

Peter let out a sigh. He pulled himself up and leaned on his elbows. "Flash is an ass. Just ignore him. Really."

"Yeah." Ned said with a nod. "He's like this bizarre bully. But he's harmless."

Peter nodded. "And kind of a coward."

Gray shook his head. "Not that. He said... Peter missed a lot of meetings..."

"Uh... yeah..." Peter said slowly.

Ned put the remote down and looked at Peter. "Internship."

"Yeah!" Peter nodded. "That's right! The Stark Internship."

"Stark Internship?" Gray repeated.

"Yeah..." Peter said awkwardly. "I kinda... shadow him... sometimes... he's kinda eccentric, you know? Pretty sporadic. I never know when he needs me."

"Tony Stark?" Gray asked.

Peter nodded.

Gray smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, he is."

Peter and Ned exchanged glances. "You sound like you know... like _know_ know." Ned said.

Gray nodded his head. "I mean, not like you do, obviously. I've only met him like..." Gray tilted his head, counting. "Four times, I think. Most pretty briefly. My brother knows him better... and... he's told... me stories..." Gray's words slowed and he frowned. Ned and Peter were gawking at him. "What?"

The two friends exchanged looks again. "How uh... do you know Tony Stark?" Peter asked awkwardly.

Gray tilted his head for a moment. They made it sound like it was weird for him to know the eccentric billionaire superhero. Right after Peter admitting he knew him. "He's a huge investor where my brother works. My aunt, too." He added quickly.

"Where?" Ned asked.

"Jurassic World."


	6. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray called Zach. Zach's a little busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people called this a cliff hanger... I didn't really think it was a cliff hanger. Last chapter was just over 4000 words so... I split it.

Ned's jaw dropped open and Peter actually slid off the couch. Gray's eyes dropped to Peter. He had landed in a heap on the floor. He flipped over instantaneously and jumped up. "What?" Peter exclaimed rather loudly.

"The brother you're fighting with works with dinosaurs?" Ned exclaimed just as loudly.

Gray glanced between the two of them and nodded his head quickly. "He's one of the T-Rex trainers and his... uh... friend is the head velociraptor trainer..."

Ned's eyes widened. "That is the coolest thing I've ever heard."

Gray smiled slightly. It was pretty cool. He guessed. It was just normal to him, his family worked with dinosaurs. "They're working on a genetic hybrid..." He blurted out without thinking.

Ned's eyes seemed to widen even more, it that were possible. "That's the coolest thing I've ever heard."

Gray bit his lip and shrugged. "I think it's a secret though... I shouldn't... have said..."

"What's your aunt do?" Ned interrupted.

That was actually a good question. What did Claire do? Other than run around the island, bothering people? Yelling at Zach and Owen. Talking constantly on her phone. Wear high heels and skirts out in the field. "She's like... the manager of the island." Gray said with a nod. "She runs the whole place." That was more or less the truth. He really wasn't sure what he job title was.

Ned smiled. "That is the..."

"Stop saying everything's the coolest thing." Peter interrupted quickly.

"Have I not... mentioned it before?" Gray asked slowly. It wasn't a secret or anything. It wasn't like he meant to keep it a secret. No, it wasn't a secret! He had to have mentioned it before.

Ned pointed to his face. "Does this face look like I knew?"

"Really?" Gray asked. "I never..." He trailed off.

Peter shrugged. "You've literally said more words today than the entire time we've known you."

"Actually, make that just the last hour." Ned said.

"Last 5 minutes." Peter corrected. "That explanation was pretty wordy.

"Oh." Gray looked down at his lap. "Sorry." He mumbled. First the panic attack, then the weird gender laughing coughing fit, and now this. He let out a sigh. They were going to think he was some reject, anti-social, shut-in freak. And they were going to give up on him. Because he wasn't worth the work.

"No, no!" Peter said quickly. "Just... nice uh... you know... talk..."

Ned glanced over at him. "What?"

Peter glared at him. "Shut up, Ned."

Ned rolled his eyes and looked at Gray. "So you've been to Jurassic World a lot?"

Gray nodded. "I guess, yeah. A couple times a year."

"That's so cool!" Ned said. "I always wanted to go!"

"Really?" Gray asked.

Peter nodded. "Me, too. But it's too expensive."

Ned crossed his arms. "That's what my dad keeps telling me."

Gray dropped his gaze to the floor. Now he felt bad. He never thought about the money. He guessed his aunt paid for everything he and Zach needed when they went. Or maybe not. Maybe she just wrote it all off as business expenses. Maybe she got discounts or something. "I'm... supposed to go spent spring break there..." He trailed off a bit. He didn't want to seem like he was bragging.

"So lucky!" Ned exclaimed.

"I... uh..." Gray bit his lip. "I could call my brother and see if you guys could come..."

Ned's jaw dropped open and he looked like he was going to faint. He actually stumbled back a step, like he was indeed about to faint.

Peter turned to watch his friend. "Ned, you okay?"

Ned shook his head. "I need to sit down." He back up to the couch and more fell down on it than sat.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "A bit dramatic, Ned."

"So... that's a yes?" Gray asked.

Peter nodded. "That is a yes."

Gray looked at Peter. "You, too?"

Peter nodded. "It would be fun... if we weren't interfering with your... family time..."

"Shut up!" Ned snapped.

Gray shrugged. "I can call and ask. Not promising anything. Just asking."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ned practically chanted. "Call your amazingly awesome brother and you tell him how awesomely amazing we think he is."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Ned."

"Dinosaurs, Peter!" Ned snapped.

"Maybe Dinosaurs, Ned."

"Don't ruin this for me, Peter!"

"Ruin what? He hasn't asked yet."

"Shut up, Peter and let Gray call his brother!"

Gray watched them bicker for a moment. He couldn't help but smile. And then they turned towards him. Both were staring at him expectantly. "Now... okay... now." He pulled out his phone and quickly hit Zach's number. He hadn't meant he'd ask right now. He didn't really want to talk to Zach. Not now, in front of Peter and Ned. Hopefully Zach would still be busy with work and Gray would just leave...

"Gray!" Zach answered with a literal squeal. "Hey kid! You always call at the worst times. Hang on, Rexy." Some shuffling noises followed. Then an irritated sounding roar. Gray pulled the phone away from his ear a moment.

"What?" Ned asked with concern.

Gray shook his head.

"Gray? Still there?" Zach yelled over the line.

Gray put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, I can... call you back later..."

"Don't hang up!" Zach snapped loudly, an edge to his voice.

"You're busy..." Gray started softly. He really didn't want to do this now. He knew Zach would still be angry with him. Maybe he should be. But Gray was angry, too. Or had been. He found he wasn't so angry anymore. Didn't mean he wanted to apologize. Or at least not right then. Gray sighed and just wished Zach would hang up.

Zach let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, you hang up and I won't heard from you for a month."

Gray rolled his eyes. He turned slightly and took a step away from Peter and Ned's prying eyes and ears. He walked around the back of the couch, putting the large piece of furniture between him and them. It wasn't that he really cared if they overheard. Not really. A couple feet wouldn't really strict their hearing. But whatever. "That's a total exaggeration."

"Fine. Two weeks." Zach let out another laugh, this one lighter. "Spring break. You're still coming, right?" He added slowly.

Gray breathed out slowly. "That's actually why I'm calling..."

"Damnit, Gray!" Zach snapped loudly over the line. "I know you're in your moody teenager phase and I deserve all your shit because I was a dick to you when I was going through mine but this is seriously bullshit."

"I'm not..." Gray tried by he could hardly get anything out.

"Freezing me out for weeks is low." Zach continued on. "But canceling like this is going too far. You know how much Echo's been looking forward to this?"

"I..."

"You missed my birthday, you bailed on Christmas." Zach let out a sigh. "Seriously Gray. Suck your shit up. Cuz you're coming. If we have to steal Simon's jet and come kidnap you, we will! Owen can fly! Well... he sorta can. Last time he kinda crashed... but it was a small crash... it was a small plane..."

"Zach!" Gray snapped loudly, trying to get him to shut up for just one second!

"Please, Gray." Zach kept on going. "You want me to beg?"

Gray closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I want you to shut up!" That seemed to do it. Because Zach was silent. Completely silent and Gray thought maybe the line had been disconnected. "Zach?" He said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

Gray rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I thought you hung up."

"You told me to shut up."

Gray breathed out slowly. "Zach, I didn't call to cancel."

There was a pause. "You didn't?"

"No!" Gray snapped without really meaning to. It was just that Zach was annoying him.

"So... you're still coming?"

"Yes!" He snapped again.

"Cool."

"Cool?" Gray shook his head again.

"So why are you interrupting my training session?" Zach asked casually.

"You said you weren't busy." Gray stated bluntly.

"That was when I thought you were canceling on me."

"Oh..." Gray dropped his gaze to the ground. "I can call you back..."

"Gray... what?" There was a serious tone to Zach's voice.

And maybe Gray felt a little bad for that. Maybe he had been a little dramatic about everything. Okay, so he had. He could admit that to himself. Not to his brother or mother, of course. "I was just... wondering if... I could bring a friend... with me..." He rolled his eyes at himself. He made the request such an awkward and jumbled mess.

"Here?" Zach asked. "For the whole week?"

"Yes." Gray sucked in a breathed and held it. He really wanted Zach to say yes.

"Uh... yeah... that would be fine." Zach answered like it wasn't any big deal. "We're all booked up so you'd have to share a hotel room."

Gray smiled and nodded his head excitedly, forgetting for a moment that he was on the phone. Then he felt stupid. "We can do that."

"Alright. Awesome. Was that all?"

"Uh... can my friend... bring a friend?"

Zach was silent for a moment. "So you wanna bring two people?"

"Yes."

Zach let out a sigh. "Why didn't you just ask if two people could come?"

"Because I thought you'd say no to two." Gray answered.

Zach let out a laugh. "I don't know what surprises me more. That you're asking to bring two people, free of charge, to the island... or that you have two friends."

"Oh haha." Gray said dryly.

Zach let out a laugh. "Alright. I'll talk with Owen and aunt Claire. But it shouldn't be a problem. We'll make the arrangements and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Zach." Gray said genuinely. And he meant it.

"Thanks, Zach!" Ned yelled.

"Was that they friend or the friend's friend?"

Gray smiled and glanced at Peter and Ned.

"Damn it!" Zach snapped. "Hey Gray, I have to go. Rexy's got the jeep."

Gray's eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped open. "Uh... okay..."

"Love ya, kiddo. Rexy! Put it down! Now!"

The line went dead and Gray pulled his phone away from his ear. He stared down at it for a moment. Then he shook his head and looked back up at Peter and Ned. "He said yes."

Ned looked like he was about to explode. "This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me in my whole life!"

"Hey!" Peter snapped indignantly.

"I gotta call my parents!" He literally jumped up and started looking for his phone. "Where'd I leave it?" He darted into the kitchen. "Where's my back pack?"

Gray smiled and shook his head slowly. Ned really was a character. Gray wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea to bring him to Jurassic World. Though, there was a time he would, and did, act the same. The first time he went, he remember being just as excited.

Peter was, once again, being weirdly quiet.

Gray frowned slightly and turned towards the other boy. "Do you... not wanna really go?" Gray asked softly. "You don't have to."

Peter shook his head. "It'll be fun." He said, but there was no really enthusiasm or excitement behind it.

Gray shook his head. "I can call Zach right back and cancel..."

Peter glanced towards the kitchen. "You do that and Ned'll kill me."

Gray's frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

Peter let out a sigh.

"What?" Gray persisted.

"The Grace thing." Peter said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know why I keep doing it... I guess because you never stopped me... and you said I could."

"You can." Gray nodded quickly. "I don't care."

"You say that." Peter said, his eyes on the floor, like it was suddenly interesting. "But do you really mean it?"

Gray nodded again. "Yeah."

Peter heaved out a sigh, his whole body rocking with the movement. "I don't know why I like calling you Grace. I... just do."

Gray smiled and looked at the floor, seemingly just as interested in it as Peter.. "I like when you do." He admitted softly.

"Can I come back in..." Ned asked from the doorway. "Or do you guys need another moment?"

Peter lifted his head and turned towards Neb. He blinked and tilted his head. "A moment for what?"

Ned stared at them both blankly for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Gray frowned, not understanding what was wrong. "What?"

"Nothing." Ned said with a sigh. "My parents said yes. Dad asked about chaperons and safety and stuff."

Gray nodded. "My brother'll be there and my brother's... friend. He's sort of an adult. And my aunt, of course."

Ned nodded. "Yeah, I said all that. They'd like to meet you and your mom."

"Uh... okay..." Gray nodded. He guessed that was normal.

The door opened and May came in, carrying a basket of folded clothes. She set them down on the table and brushed her hands together. She turned towards them with a wide smile. "Another good on, boys?"

Ned stepped back towards Peter and nudged him. "Ask her." He whispered.

"Ask her what?" May asked, walking in.

"Gray like owns Jurassic World." Ned said with a smile.

May titled her head. "The dinosaur island?"

Gray's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I don't."

"His family does." Ned continued.

"No!" Gray continued to shake his head. "They don't!"

"His aunt runs it." Peter corrected. "And his brother works there."

"Oh." May said, smiling. "That's still nice."

"He totally invited us to spend spring break there with him." Ned added quickly.

"Oh." The smile fell from May's face. She crossed her arms and turned to Peter. "You want to go?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"All week?"

Peter nodded again.

May turned to Gray. "Where are you staying?"

"In the hotel." He answered.

"Your brother will be there?"

Gray nodded. "Yes."

"How old is your brother?" She asked.

"20."

"Any other supervision?"

"My aunt..." Gray started and then shrugged. "But honestly, she's too busy to provide supervision. But she always answers her phone. It's the one thing you can actually count on her to do. Her phone's pretty much glued to her ear."

May narrowed her eyes for a moment. She tilted her head to the side, like she was thinking hard about it. "I would like to meet your mom. And speak with your brother."

Gray nodded. "Yes, aunt May."

She smiled for a moment and then turned to Peter. "You call me every day."

Peter nodded.

"Alright. You can go."


End file.
